Je suis là, moi
by AlphaRegulus
Summary: "Makoto est triste quand Sousuke le rencontre. Il est seul, aussi, et son cœur n'est plus rien d'autre qu'une pauvre charpie/ Comble de tout, il est sur le point de se mettre à pleurer. Sousuke ne peut pas le laisser comme ça et décide de savoir ce qui lui arrive." Un côté des relations amoureuses - pas forcément très joyeux - que je voulais aborder :)


Disclaimer : l'univers de **Free!** et ses personnages appartiennent aux studios Kyoto Animation et Animation DO

Titre : _Je suis là, moi_

Genre : Hurt-Comfort (?)

Contexte : Makoto est triste quand Sousuke le trouve par hasard

Personnages : Makoto Tachibana & Sousuke Yamazaki

Pairing : Haha ;)

Rating : T

Nombre de mots : 1.384

NdA : J'aime que la fin de cet OS, c'est chaud. Hésitez pas à laisser une review quand même ça fait toujours plaisir o/

* * *

"Tient ... Makoto ?"

Le susnommé se retourne brusquement à l'entente de son nom. Un air un peu perdu sur le visage il cherche la provenance de cette voix qui lui semble familière. Après quelques secondes il aperçoit un grand brun s'approcher de lui.

"Sousuke ? Woah, ça faisait longtemps."

Sousuke hoche la tête et imite Makoto en appuyant ses bras contre la rambarde du pont d'où l'ancien lycéen admire la mer. Ce dernier retourne rapidement à sa contemplation sans vraiment consacré d'importance au brun. Sousuke ne s'en formalise pas mais note que l'air qu'arbore son interlocuteur n'est pas dans ses habitude. En effet un air grave assombrit son visage d'habitude si radieux et il a l'air complètement perdu dans ses pensées qui ne semble pas plus joyeuse que lui.

"Ça pas l'air d'être la grande forme" constate simplement Sousuke en se redressant. "Tu veux te changer un peu les idées ?" propose-t-il en se tournant vers Makoto qui lui lance un regard d'incompréhension. Il se redresse à son tour et hoche les épaules en forçant un petit sourire qu'il perd rapidement.

"Vient, ça te remontera peut être le moral" Sousuke attrape la grande main de Makoto et les guide tout les deux dans un dédale de ruelles. Makoto regarde cette main si puissante qui enserre tendrement la sienne, elle est si grande, chaude et si apaisante. Mais il ne peux s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'elle aurait pu être d'autre. Un hoquet secoue son corps tout entier qui lui semble soudainement si fragile. Le grand brun se retourne brusquement en entendant cela.

"Makoto ... Tu pleures ?"

Le visage penché vers le sol, Makoto secoue lentement sa tête de droite à gauche et laisse sortir un misérable "non" d'une voix brisée. Sousuke sans vraiment s'en rendre compte le prends un peu soudainement dans ses bras, Makoto étrangement ne le repousse pas. Il s'accroche même de toutes ses forces à ce corps si accueillant et enfouie son visage si pitoyable à ce moment. Sousuke ne peut qu'attendre que son cadet calme ses sanglots. Se faisant il frotte son dos tendrement pour tenter d'être le plus rassurant possible.

"Écoute Makoto, si quelque chose ne va pas tu peux me le dire, je sais qu'on est pas plus amis que ça, mais je peux bien t'aider."

Le plus jeune s'écarte, le visage toujours dirigé vers le sol il efface maladroitement les sillons formé sur ses joues. Il renifle et puis accepte enfin de relever son regard. Les yeux encore embués, gonflés par les larmes et le nez humide, il a l'air d'un enfant. L'air grave qu'aborde à son habitude le grand brun fond soudainement à la vue de la moue de son vis-à-vis qui renifle bruyamment. "Il est vraiment pitoyable" pense Sousuke. Il soupire et cherche un mouchoir dans sa poche qu'il donne à Makoto.

"C'est un problème familial ?"

Un timide non franchis ses lèvres.

"Un problème avec un de tes amis alors ?"

Touché, le plus jeune se mort la lèvres un peu trop violemment pour n'être qu'une simple coïncidence.

"Pour être aussi grave ça doit être avec Nanase je suppose ?"

Il sursaute quelque peu à l'entente du nom de son ami d'enfance prononcé de façon si dédaigneuse et les larmes menacent de recommencer à couler. Sousuke se maudit d'être aussi maladroit. Il soupire et puis s'assoit sur les marches, invitant son cadet à faire de même, ce qu'il accepte, s'asseyant tout près du brun. A tel point que leur épaules s'effleurent. Sousuke se surprends à frissonner au contact.

Makoto tripote ses doigts, les sert, les tords d'anxiété. Comment avouer tout ce qu'il a pu se passer sans paraître dégoûtant aux yeux de son - presque - ami ? Il se sait répugnant. Une main tendre se pose sur sa cuisse. Un contact qui semble lui dire "dit moi tout, je ne te jugerai point". Alors il prend une grande inspiration et avoue tout.

Il s'est confessé à son ami d'enfance. Celui avec qui il avait tout fait, tout découvert. Avec qui il avait vécu les meilleurs moments de sa vie. Il avait longuement hésité à lui avouer les sentiments qui étaient né dans son cœur mais il ne pouvait les effacer et il était devenue de plus en plus dur de les camoufler, alors il n'avait pas tenu et lui avait tout dit de ce qu'il ressentait. Bien sur Makoto savait qu'en se confessant il risquait une amitié vieille de plus de 10 ans. Mais enfin il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'Haruka lui dise non à peine sa tirade achevée. "Désolé mais je ne peux accepter ce genre de sentiments". Makoto avait simplement sourit et l'avait quitté sans attendre quelconque explication de la part du brun.

Il se sentait maintenant si mal, alors qu'il avait toujours pensé que se confesser calmerait les inquiétudes qui troublaient son quotidiens. Maintenant que cela était passé il se sentait encore plus bas.

Sousuke ne parait pas troublé le moins du monde. A dire vrai il savait déjà que Makoto avait quelques sentiments à l'égard de Nanase. Ça crevait les yeux tellement c'était évident. Non en fait ce qui le surprenait en vérité, c'était la réponse négative à laquelle il avait du faire face. Haruka semblait pourtant si attiré par Makoto, était-il possible que cela ne soit qu'une forme d'amitié profonde ? Sousuke craint soudainement que Makoto ai perdu l'un de ses plus précieux ami. Cela expliquait en effet bien la perte de son si beau sourire et de sa joie communicative. Il passe alors son bras autour des épaules de Makoto et le serre tout contre lui.

"Oublie le, c'est tout ce que tu peux faire s'il t'as rejeté."

Le brun se surprends à être aussi égoïste mais il éprouve tellement de dégoût envers Nanase qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'être plein de haine envers lui et de lui faire porter toute la responsabilité du malheurs de son cadet. Comment peut-il faire souffrir un être aussi doux que ce dernier ? Qui ne demande qu'à être aimé en retour, rien d'autres.

Sousuke se jure à ce moment précis qu'il sera celui qui redonnera son sourire si tendre au châtain.

"Makoto, s'il te plait, appuie toi sur moi. Je veux t'être utile !"

Son interlocuteur lève des yeux humides vers lui, incapable de dire un mot il se contente seulement d'ouvrir et de fermer la bouche lentement, comme l'aurait son feu poisson rouge qu'il aimait tant. Il n'arrive pas vraiment à comprendre ce qui lui arrive, Haruka le rejette et soudainement après Sousuke lui offre son affection. Se peut-il que le brun ai un penchant pour lui ?

"Enfin, Sousuke ne dit pas ça, ne gâche pas ton temps avec moi je n'en vaut pas la peine."

Le brun lâche aussitôt les épaules de son cadet pour encadrer son visage de ses grandes mains caleuses. Il le regarde intensément dans les yeux et Makoto ne peut que plonger à son tour dans les yeux océan de son vis-à-vis. Ils lui rappellent tellement ceux de Haruka. Si clairs, si doux et apaisant. Instinctivement la respiration saccadée du châtains se calme. Son cœur, lui, ne fait que s'emballer, et de plus en plus vite.

"Est-ce que tu le pense vraiment ? Ou n'est-ce que des mensonges que Nanase a pu te faire croire ? Makoto, s'il te plait, accepte moi, je peux te guérir de lui."

Le cadet se mort la lèvre inférieur. Ce que lui dit Sousuke sonne si faux mais il a tellement envie d'y croire. C'est la seule chose à laquelle il peut se raccrocher à présent. Les deux hommes restent à se regarder en chien de faïences sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Quand Makoto se décide enfin à se détendre, Sousuke sait qu'il a gagné. Makoto ne fuira pas, il est à lui maintenant. Alors il en profite pour celer ce pacte silencieux d'un baiser doux et presque sincère qui laisse un certain goût amer au plus jeune qui ne sait plus vraiment qui il doit croire. Mais il n'a plus la force de se battre pour le savoir, il n'a juste plus envie de rien. Que de se laisser couler dans ces yeux qui lui rappellent une mer froide en pleine tempête ; prêt à l'engloutir. Il ne veut plus rien ressentir.


End file.
